Moonbay
Moonbay 'is a fictional character from ''Zoids: Chaotic Century and Zoids: Guardian Force. She is one of the main characters throughout the series. Overview Chaotic Century She first appears in [[Zoids: Chaotic Century Episode 5|episode 5 of Chaotic Century]], where she meets Van and Fiona in the recently-damaged Shield Liger with Zeke out in the wastelands while she is in her Gustav transporting dangerous cargo, Moonbay took it that they were mercenaries because of Van's Liger before realizing they are not. She takes a quick look at the Liger's hind leg while exchanging small talk with Van and Fiona. Moonbay had never been in that part of the desert, calling it fate for they met, then she offers Van and Fiona to camp together when it gets night out. Some Sleeper Guysak attacks as they are making their way to find a good spot. She tells Van that the Guysak are way out matched by the Shield Liger and he should have no problem dealing with them. Van has difficulties because of the damaged leg on the Liger and when a Guysak is about to slam its claws onto Moonbay's Gustav, Irvine, who has been following Van, takes the Guysak down with his Command Wolf's cannon shots. Van and Irvine take down the rest of the Guysaks. Moonbay spots what looks like a great place to camp with cover: Some city ruins enclosed by patches of walls. She reveals to them that her and Irvine know each other (but not how long). She tongue-in-cheek calls Irvine a hero for saving her (at this early point, Van and Irvine are in a rivalry over Zeke) and repairs his Command Wolf. Van is amazed at her Zoid mechanical knowledge and asks her to see if she can fix his Shield Liger, too, and she agrees and does. Later, she fixes everyone dinner. After the stop She haphazardly becomes part of the group after everyone is attacked by a very large group of Guysak sleeper Zoids. The group flee in their Zoids She eventually resorts to dump all her munitions cargo to save everybody. Saying that Van owes her, she suggests to make him her bodyguard. Van thinks they can work together and help Fiona find Zoid Eve. She later on volunteers herself and the group's services to help the Helic Republic, for a hefty contract. Later on, she and Van's group comes across a young boy, who is the Guylos Empire's crown prince Rudolph. After the group discovers the boy's identity Moonbay believes they will get a reward for finding him, but when it becomes apparent that there are fowl forces at work against Prince Rudolph's life she with the rest of the group resolve to try to protect him and sneak back into his homeland to get him his rightful place as the emperor of the Guylos Empire. While watching over him, the group comes under attack numerous times, thwarting assassination attempts on the young prince from the Empire under Prozen's doing. She with Van's group eventually reach the Guylos capital, and takes some part in the battle between Van and Prozen. In the Anime much of Moonbay's past is unknown. It is reveled in episode 30 that at one point she dated entrepreneur McMann he loved her and wanted to marry her, He invited her to a dance two years prior to the start of the series, but she never showed and he still had the dress he bought her. Upon his asking of her, in an rather tsundere moment excuse she gives her friends the reason she dumped McMann as "he wasn't rich enough" Which they question as he would have taken good care of her. But in reality Moonbay did care a great deal for McMann but had doubts and felt that they were from different backgrounds. When he suddenly brought up his marriage proposition to her, that was the push point that Moonbay gets proverbial "cold feet" being unsure if it was the right thing for her, and ran away. That being the last time she saw McMann. She does give him the dance she missed two years prior in the dress he bought her. She also slapped him for recklessly standing against Imperial forces. On her and her friends behalf's. (she thought he was going to be shot) She still became blushed around him and is evident of her fillings she had. Van and his friends thought about leaving Moonbay there where it was safe and that she would be taken good care of by McMann. McMann however alerts Moonbay to her friends' decision where she stops them ready to leave in their Zoids. Surprised by this the group gets McMann's explanation, he would rather her want to stay because she wanted to and not from tricking her to stay with him. After a brief fight with a small imperial group, Van's group sets out and she gives McMann a light kiss on the cheek and says her farewell. Leaving as a friend. Latter at the episodes end she still keeping the front up, again gives a totally different albeit comical reason why "that he had bad taste in music." Guardian Force Two years after the fall of the Death Saurer, Moonbay is shown to still be a goods trader. She does happen across Thomas's Dibison, and brings him to the nearest military base. There she is reunited with Van and his group. At one point, Moonbay does protect Van's Blade Liger from Raven's Geno Saurer's charged particle cannon, causing her Gustav to undergo repairs. She later on switches her Gustav for an Ultrasaurus. She is present at the final battle between Van and Hiltz, but does not participate. It is unknown what happens to her at the end of the series, though it can be assumed she went back to a life of trading. Manga Moonbay is not too different from her anime counterpart, Her past is explained in much greater detail, noting that she has a large family. Her deceased brother, Jadow, was the former pilot to Ceasar, the Shield Liger that Van eventually pilots. Appearance Moonbay's facial markings are two pink parallel lines on her cheek. She is usually seen with her hair bunched with 8 hair ties, 4 pink, 4 green. Chaotic Century During the events of Chaotic Century, Moonbay's outfit consists of a predominately orange loose-fitting garment that has a scrunched up collar and green trim near her knees. She wears straps on her hands that go to her elbows, and sandals that strap to her calves. Guardian Force Like most characters in Chaotic Century, Moonbay's outfit changes after the time skip. She wears a black crop top that leaves her midriff exposed, and a loose-fitting green/orange top over it. Her skirt is orange with green trim and a black undergarment. She has boots instead of sandals. When not tied up, Moonbay's hair is straight. This is seen a few times in the series, mainly when she is in formal attire. It is notable in Episode 57 as her night-time appearance closely resembles her character concept art. Personality At first, Moonbay appeared to be greedy. This is not entirely true, as she is more frugal using the groups funds and tries to get the most out of it for the group. and at the same time tries to be self reliant and make a good income making deals with habits from her time prior to her being in Van's group Moonbay certainly does care for her friends and watches out for them. She sets up the lucrative deal with Captain Rob Herman to get much money for the upcoming trip, for the Zoid Eve. She does enjoy having extra to splurge on, She suggested the group stay in a inn (ep 8) to take advantage of the accommodations because after they get out into the desert they did not know how long they would go with out such. Even though she is on the look out for a money making deal. She will risk her cargo and life to protect her friends. Like helping Van escape from gunmen in a back alley or when Irvine is shot in the leg after he and Moonbay are mistaken for mercenary thieves, She refuses to leave him while being shot at repeatedly and helps him as a brace so they could make it to safety, occasions like shielding Van's Blade Liger with her Gustav against Raven's Geno Saurer to name but a few. She enjoys singing very much, although she is not the greatest of singers. With many scenes of her singing out of key and making up lyrics as she goes. Her love of singing is so strong that in one episode she's seen singing in her sleep. Moonbay cooks almost every meal the group has in the wilderness an is by consensus the groups best cook. Fiona will happily help her out, which Moonbay enjoys. From crossing the vast wilderness transporting, Moonbay has picked up knowledge in Zoid maintenance is surprisingly very skillful and resourceful with field repairs and mechanics of various models of Zoids. She impressively learned (had to learn) to fly a "borrowed" Republic Pteras on the spot, when the group go on a off the books night mission to look for a downed Captain Rob Herman. Her role accompanied by Fiona was to fly over the night sea, while radios where going down caused by fake snow like electromagnetic chaff deployed from a disguised Empire Whale King in an Republic capitol city invasion plot. While Van and Irvine guard the coast and act as a makeshift beacon for Moonbay and Fiona to keep their bearings and guide them back. Ability as a Zoid Pilot As the main transporter of the group, Moonbay is shown to transport people or Zoids from point A to point B. Because of this, she rarely has to use weapons, until she joins van's group. Her Gustav does have a pair of cannons on it. What Moonbay's Gustav lacks in fire power it makes up for in armor. Moonbay can handle maneuvers with the Gustav's twin trailers loaded down, whether it be full cargo or both Van and Irvine's Zoids. Her main Zoids of choice are her Gustav and later on she gets the massive and powerful Ultrasaurus. She is also a famous pilot of a Sinker modified for racing. Like most other characters in Chaotic/Guardian Force, she pilots a Pteras. Relationships Like other characters, she does have her own unique relationships: '''Van: Moonbay and Van are shown to be friends. While she doubts his abilities at first, she soon grows to trust him more. Similarly like her relationship with Fiona she also plays a big sister type to Van (who is away from his own big sister) early own teaching him the merits of making supplies last, deals in the markets and how to be on the look out for info. As well as giving encouragement and looking out for him. Fiona: Moonbay is shown to be a "big sister" type of figure to Fiona. She is always helping Fiona with what to do, and does worry on the way Fiona looks. Moonbay does know that Fiona cares deeply for Van and tries to help keep their relations good, Moonbay will try her best to comfort Fiona when Van is away. Moonbay greatly enjoys Fiona's company as a "little sister" having another girl to talk too. Irvine: It is shown that Moonbay and Irvine have known each other before the series started. The two are good friends, and they are shown to playfully flirt with one another. Moonbay does worry about Irvine from time to time. On the other hand, Irvine can get annoyed with Moonbay's input as he was use to being more of a solo warrior before being in the group. It is hinted at times that she and Irvine do have feelings for each other. When Moonbay was tricked and brings what she thought was a victim of bandits (actually the ruthless mercenary called Stinger) He (Stinger) acts more masculine and nicer in this facade to Moonbay and she thinks the man is handsome, to which Irvine is visibly agitated by this and snaps out retorts at Stinger. Zeke: Moonbay is shown to have a friendly relationship with Zeke. Thomas: Moonbay does view Thomas as a friend, of some sort. She is aware of Thomas' feelings for Fiona. Zoids Legacy Database Entry :Chaotic Century: "A supplier in the wasteland. She ends up traveling with Van. She is like a sister to Van and Fiona, being nice sometimes and strict other times. Her theme music is very well known." :Guardian Force: "Even after the Death Saurer battle, she still works with Guardian Force's Van. Herman puts her in charge of operation of Ultra Saurus, which is later used for her personal use." Merchandise *Moonbay was released as an SRDX figurine. *The is also a second Moonbay figure that is in a very similar stance to her SRDX one. But higher grade albeit different "proportions". *Unpainted mini figure and pilot figure of Moonbay was released with the Moonbay custom Gustav. *''Two'' painted Zoid pilot sized gashapon figures where released in sitting and standing versions (one pictured with her custom Gustav box art but did not actually come with it.) *D Style Moonbay's Gustav with chibi Moonbay and chibi Fiona. *Another D Style Moonbay's Ultrasaurus figure with chibi Moonbay pilot. Moonbay SRDX.jpg|Moonbay's SRDX figurine comes with a base that can be use with or w/o it's stand and plentiful tracks of land. Moonbay's custom gustav.jpg|...♪They be hatin, cause I'm so hard and armored♪ Moonbays Gustav.jpg|out of the box moonbay painted zoid scale gashapon set.jpg|Circa 1999 Japan Zoid scale painted chaotic century pilots. MBy Gustav 1999.jpg|1999 Gustav D style Ultrasaur with chibi Moonbay 2.jpg D style Moonbay's Gustav.jpg|D style Moonbay's Gustav toot toot.jpg|♪TOOT TOOT♪ All aboard the Kawaii train~ Chibi Mbay and Fi.jpg|D Style Moonbay tells Fiona a hi-lar-ious anecdote. Trivia *In the English dub, Moonbay has a deeper voice in her first appearance. However, for the rest of the series she retains a usual, lighter voice. *Moonbay's Japanese Voice Actor also produced background artwork for the Zoids: Wild series. ---- Category:Females Category:Chaotic Century characters